Change of Heart and the Unexpected
by Anna Rosalie Black
Summary: Annamarie Black now lives with the Wealsey's after her father was put in Azkaban.What will happen when someone she thought was her friend betrays her?What will happen when her father comes in the open?And is one her best friends falling for her?Full insid
1. Chapter 1

Change of Heart and the Unexpected

~~~Summary~~~

Annamarie Rosealara Black now lives with the Weasley's (the Weasley's and the Black's are NOT related…in my story.) When Sirius went to Azkaban many people found out, sadly, that she was supposed to go live with Lily, James, and Harry Potter, but considering their death she stayed with Lily's close friend Molly Weasley and her family. What will happen when a blast from the past hits her dead in the heart **(not literally speaking)**? When Anna finds out who is really her friends and who is not, is it who she wants it to be? Hermione, Harry, and Ron are in their third year and Fred and George are in their fifth. Ginny is in her second. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, and George all are too protective of Anna, but what will happen when one of (Ron, Harry, Fred, George…NOT HERMIONE) them falls in love with her?

~~~End~~~

Chapter 1: Hurtful

I glanced around. _Where did he go?_ I thought, uselessly. I know I haven't even started my first year at Hogwarts, but I was clutching my wand as though it were a friend. Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur, not of any relation, are too far away for my too call them for help. My only other help was Fred and George, but they were too busy poking something sticky on the wall…a curse was put on them. We start school in two days but not if we don't make it out of here live.

"Anna!" I heard from behind me. I turned.

"Tonks!" I yelled and ran over to her.

"What are you doing here, Annabug?"

"I don't know the counter-curse for them and we kinda sorta got lost in this maze when Fred and George made me follow Draco Malfoy in."

"You should've know better, dumdum. I'm here on business." She said.

"Uh…what kind of business do you have in the woods?" I asked but she ignored me. She, then, muttered a few words at Fred and George and they stopped poking the stuff and walked over.

"Sorry!" They exclaimed to me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…you're terrible brothers…etc. etc."

"We aren't your brothers!" They snapped.

"Yes, but you have known me since I was born…"

"True." George said.

"I guess." Fred said.

"Well…I have to go. I hope I can trust you both with her. The exit is right over there." Tonks said and pointed to an open space with sunlight shining in. Considering I didn't see it before, I assumed she just did that. I hugged Tonks and we walked out.

"That was mean!" I yelled at them.

"Okay…" Fred trailed off.

"We _are_ sorry."

"You better be happy I won't tell Aunt Molly what you just did, but I make no promises about Tonks…" I laughed. My name is Annamarie Rosealara Black. I have jet-black hair that comes down to my mid-back. My eyes are big and dark, dark cloudy blue. I'm shorter than the average eleven-year-old. Everywhere I go there are people walking by saying 'just like your father…' and I hate that! Aunt Molly had told me father is in Azkaban, but didn't tell me what his name is.

We walked inside the Burrow, where Ron sat at the kitchen table and watched stuff flying around his head cleaning but screamed when one of the utensils tried to clean his head. I looked over at the stairs where Harry emerged from upstairs. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Missed you!" I called. I haven't seen Harry since last year; he hugged me back. I pulled away.

"Missed you too." He said.

"Mum said she most likely won't let you and Ginny start school this year, because a murderer named Sirius Black just escaped from Azkaban." Fred and George said as they walked in.

"Um…my last name is Black; is he any relation too me?" I asked just as Aunt Molly walked in.

"Er…no…" Aunt Molly said.

"Okay!" I said and there was a knock on the door. "I GOT IT!" I screamed as we all dove for the door. I opened it and there stood Remus Lupin. "Uncle Lupin!" I exclaimed. He isn't really my uncle but he is my godfather because my father was his best friend. I don't live with Remus because he can change into a werewolf and he said he is too dangerous for me to be around all the time.

"Hey, Anna." He said and hugged me. "Molly, I need to speak to you. Anna, I will come in here and talk to you in a minute." He said urgently and he and Aunt Molly left the room, Arthur followed. Then, we heard shouting.

"YOU THINK WE SHOULD WHAT?!?" We heard Aunt Molly scream.

"Molly, I mean before she goes to—" Uncle Lupin was cut off by the sound of breaking glass. Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and I ran in just I time to Uncle Lupin jump back and glare at Aunt Molly. There was glass all over the floor.

"Now…what do you think we should?" Aunt Molly asked, sweetly.

"Uh…kids…go in there…and DON'T listen in."

"Okay," I shrugged and left the room and everyone followed. We heard more shouting—coming from Aunt Molly—Ron screamed when a picture started talking.

"You should be used to that by now, Ron." I said, smartly. A knife went flying by my head…I screamed. I looked over to the source of where the knife came from next to the open window. I looked just in time to see a white-blond head running away. "Come on." I ordered and we all ran outside.

"_Stupefy_!" I yelled.

"You could get in trouble for that!" Ron yelled.

"No, I can't! The Ministry wouldn't know it was me because we are in a house full of wizards! Don't you read?" I yell back in Ron's face. He just glared. Ron and I get along fine…unless he acts smarter. I ran over to who I just Stupefied. Draco Malfoy.

"Exactly who I thought it was." I muttered. "Why would he want to kill me?" I asked.

"No clue. Have you met him before?" Harry asked.

"Once…but that was a while ago." I said.

"Maybe we should go tell Lupin." Harry suggested.

"Uh…no."

"Why?"

"Because…I don't know! I don't know what to do with him!"

"I'll go get Lupin." George said and ran off before I could say other wise. Uncle Lupin came running out.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed as soon as he got close enough.

"First instinct for a witch is to yell a charm or curse. It's perfectly fine, Annabug." He replied.

"Will I get in trouble with the Ministry?" I asked.

"No, you were lucky, the Ministry's power has been down recently."

"Oh…okay."

"Go in and I will take care of Draco…he won't remember a thing."

"He threw a knife at my head."

"I know." He said and pushed me toward the door. We all ran in. I sat at the table, Ron yanked the knife out of the wall, and Aunt Molly looked murderously out the door, Uncle Arthur was looking out the window as Uncle Lupin woke up Draco and Draco ran off, Fred and George were joking around with knives and remaking the way I looked when the knife went by my head, and Harry was standing next to the chair I sat in with a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

Uncle Lupin walked back in. Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur followed him into the living room without saying a word.

"You know, I want to kill Draco because he came so close to stabbing you." Harry stated.

"I feel so protected." I muttered.

"You should. We all want to kill him. When we get to Hogwarts; we aren't letting you out of our sight." Fred and George said.

"And how will you look after me when I'm in class?" I asked smartly.

"Ginny."

"I'm powerful than Ginny; I can look after myself."

"Yeah, sure." We heard more shouting from the living room.

"Lets go outside." I said happily.

"After what just happened? No." George said.

"Come on!" I exclaimed.

"You want to?"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Aw, Meanie." I said and ran upstairs. I walked to the room I share with Ginny. Ginny, herself, was sitting on her bed.

"Hey."

"Hey. What's with the yelling downstairs?" She asked.

"Uncle Lupin came and somehow he made Aunt Molly mad."

"That makes sense."

"Yeah. That does happen a lot."

"I know."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! This is my first story so don't be too critical. Review, please. **


	2. Hogwarts

Change of Heart and the Unexpected

**A/N I am changing her hair color to reddish brown instead of jet black. **

Chapter 2: Hogwarts

There we stood on platform 9 and 3 quarters; Fred and George had ran over to they're friend Lee Jordan; Ron and Harry were standing on either side of me and Ginny was standing behind me. We walked inside the Hogwarts Express and went to a compartment.

"I wonder who our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is this year." Ron stated as Hermione entered the compartment. She sat down next to Ron; Harry was sitting next to me because I was shaking scared.

"Hello," said Hermione smiling.

"Hey." I laughed.

"What?" She asked. Hermione and I are very close. Not as close as Ron and I, though.

"You're hair's blue." I stated as Ron and Harry had just noticed.

"Ah shut it."

"I'm not kidding, Hermione."

"Yeah, Hermione, your hair is blue." Harry said between laughs.

"It is." Is all Ron could get out. Hermione gasped and ran out.

She came back a moment later and her hair was back to normal.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat erupted. I took it off my head, beaming. I was the last to be sorted; I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down in between Ron and Harry. Harry gave me an awkward one-armed hug. Ron patted me on the back but he patted me so hard it threw my head forward; I came so close to hitting my head.

"Hey, Anna." Percy from across the table said. When I was about five, Bill and Charlie had too protect me from Percy, because Percy used to get jealous of me because I was getting so much attention, he tried to kill me up until I got about six. I could beat him up at the age of six. He and I still don't get along to well. I'm the reason he never gets dates.

"Oh bite me."

"I was being nice for once!" Percy exclaimed.

"Oh, I know, I just feel like being a brat." I stated happily. Harry and Ron laughed; Percy gave me an I-know-you-can-beat-me-up-but-I-will-kill-you look. There was a light tap on my shoulder. I looked back. My best friend that I hadn't seen in years was there. Luna Lovegood! I jumped up and hugged her.

"I missed you!" I exclaimed.

"Am I missing something?" Harry asked from beside me.

"Luna! What house were you put in?" I asked hopefully.

"Ravenclaw."

"Oh."

"I missed you to! You will love Hogwarts."

"Have you felt any Wrackspurts lately?" I asked.

"Yes! This place is infested with them!" She laughed.

"Luna!" We heard. Luna looked around.

"Well…our prefect is telling us the question to get in now. I must go! See you later!" Luna said and skipped away. I sat back down and sure enough Percy was saying the password.

"Okay, all first years, the password is 'watchwhip'. Got it?"

"Yeah, whatever," I said to Percy. I stood up, "I'm going to the Commons." I walked away.

The next morning, I awoke and went downstairs after I got dressed. Ginny met me downstairs.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"My head hurts."

"Mine too."

That is the normal conversation with us in the morning. I had thrown my hair is curls and my hair half-up half-down. No one had ever seen me with straight hair except Ron and Ginny. My hair is naturally straight and comes my hips when straight but when it's curly it comes mid-back.

"Why do you curl your hair?" Ginny asked me after breakfast.

"Because…well…I don't like my hair straight. I think it looks…unwashed."

"Yes, but you look good with straight hair." She stated. "Come on. You have Potions and you can't be late. Ha ha, I'm older. And a year ahead."

"That is _not _something to be proud of."

"Okay, well, here's Potions. Have fun."

"Yeah, that'll happen." I said sarcastically. I walked in the dungeon and sat down next to my cauldron. I got all my stuff for potions out and laid them on the table next to me. My wand was in my pocket. I hear Professor Snape is _mean_. Then, Professor Snape himself walked in. Wow, his hair is greasy. He looked at me.

"You, what's your name?" He asked and pointed at me.

"Anna." I said barely above a whisper.

"Full name!" He snapped and I jumped back.

"Annamarie Rosealara Black."

"Thank you, Miss Black. Are you any relation Sirius Black?" He snapped.

"No." I muttered.

"Are you a pureblood?"

"Yes." I said and he turned from me. He asked everyone his or her names; and then he started the lesson. I raised my hand.

"Today, we are making—What Miss Black?" He half yelled.

"Shouldn't you teach us potion-making safety?" I asked and he sneered.

"Yes, of course, don't put your hand in the hot water. I don't advise you to blow something up either." He snapped. "As I was saying, today we are making Forgetfulness Potion."

"If it's Forgetfulness Potion…how will we remember it, exactly?" I asked.

"Miss Black! If you drink it you will forget if you don't you won't!" He yelled, getting hostile. "Here are your instructions." He sat in his desk and flicked his wand at the board. The words appeared and I started mixing. I was done before anyone else. Some were still on the first ingredient, chopping it.

I raised my hand, "Professor Snape." I called and he glared up. He walked over.

"What, Miss Black?" He asked, stiffly.

"I'm finished."

"Well…put it in phial and give it to me, then, Miss Black." He walked away muttering something that sounded like, "such ignorance as her father." I glared after him. I grabbed one of my phials and put some of my potion in it. I set it on the edge of Professor Snape's desk and walked away.

I cleaned out my cauldron.

"Can I go, Professor?" I asked.

"Go. Get out of my hair." He snapped and I glared and walked out. I walked out to Gryffindor Tower because the way my schedule is, I have a free time. I went and sat down on one on the couches. There was a rustling from behind me. I jumped up and pulled my wand out. Draco Malfoy stood there.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screamed at him.

* * *

I hope you liked it!!! Review! Please!


End file.
